User talk:UltrasonicNXT/Archive5
RE: JS bug Oh, yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you. Here's what they said: "Hello, The issue with your JavaScript can be found here: http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Wikia.js&action=history. I am getting an error with the ReviewButton function and as such, any JavaScript fails to load on the page. If you comment out the contents of the page, you will be able to get JavaScript to work fine until Nighthawk Leader is able to fix the issue." - 19:21, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Sig * Hey, I've just noticed your sig's causing formatting problems when put in an archive template- would you please be able to get rid of some of those newlines in your sig? (at least I think that's what's wrong) Thanks, 23:07, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ** It's just the line break between lines 1 and 2 causing the problem, you just need to remove that. Thanks, 23:32, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat q Hi, where can you see people who are banned and where peeps are banned form usin chat? --WCDDoherty 19:42, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Navs I presume your template is not designed to work with the switch style templates?? (books, swsets, llw etc) - CJC 17:07, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Rights removed Due to recent problems and complaints, I am removing your Administrator rights. I am sorry that this is necessary, but you had it coming. NHL LOL XD NHL Re: Coding * Well, yes I have considered doing android, but their operating is so cheap. Also, it is very complex to develop for Android due to all the third party packages that need to be installed, and other certificates. :/ It would be easy to code it though, as Android uses some sort of Java I believe. Cool! Maybe... You can work on the Android version.... And I can work on the iOS version.... :D 17:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ** Connecting to an API isn't really that complicated... :P But, ok. Same. I barely have any time left also. xD Well, let's see. Hmm, since this app is very simple, it only took a full night (even until the morning) for me to finish this app. ._. 17:34, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Nav template On the templates using the new nevtemplate template, if you click edit, it will take you to edit the navtemplate edit page. I know why it is (because that is what it is set to), but no clue on how to fix it. - CJC 13:18, April 9, 2012 (UTC) heeeeeeeeelp Know how to implement Forum:Chat_mod:_Stars_to_Bricks?? 18:43, April 9, 2012 (UTC) NXTbot * Admin flag given :) Also do you want a b'crat nom/to make a request yourself so you can just toggle the flag when you need it? 23:27, April 12, 2012 (UTC) clone commander dominos...? Hello, You can post my review on the fangpyre wreaking ball page. clone commander dominos review. RE: I'm sorry about forgetting, There was a mix-up with 2 bans and I was away for a day :) -- 09:09, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Well if you do want a nom, just ask me. -- 09:11, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure? I seriously don't mind nominating people. -- 09:12, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply Evanf has replied to your message on his talk page. Newsletter flaw Hahaha, I completely forgot about the possibility of more than one user writing an issue. :) Also no offence taken, and thanks for pointing that out. Kind regards. 18:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: You want stuff to do...? * Thanks for that, I'll take a look at it when I can :) Unfortunately, I got very busy in real life so I won't be able to do anything for at least a couple of days though. 23:55, April 25, 2012 (UTC) * Got a question for you. How do you create custom sigs?--Furno3.3 00:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Prize * Hi, I'm just curious- did you ever get your prize from this? 04:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Councillor Hey NXT, I don't know if you're aware but today you've been granted councillor rights. Have you contacted Wikia or filled out the survey? Kind regards. 19:25, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Brickipicker You will be by hero forever if you can help automate this process. I truly appreciate the offer to help. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help you out with Brickipedia! My set naming is just like Bricksets, Not sure what type of information you needed to know, but whatever they use, it will work for our site as well.Brickpicker 16:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) : One other thing if possible. Would you be able to update the template to read "See price and investing guide on Brickpicker.com". I think that would be helpful for people to understand the info that is there. Brickpicker 16:28, May 5, 2012 (UTC) : I see you created an account on the site. When you get a chance, give me your feedback on how you like the set information, etc. We are hard at work to upgrades on the brickfolio yet as well as user interface, etc. Did you have any luck with the bot for our links? Thanks again. Brickpicker 16:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Botz Hey, if you don't mind, what programming/code/whatever did you use for your bot? I've been considering getting one for another wiki, but I'm not sure what I'm going to use to run it yet. Thanks for the help. :) :OK, thanks, I don't think I ever really looked at that one, I may consider it. I don't have much experience with Python, so I'd probably have to learn a bit more. Do you think it's better to use that if you do know Python? (compared to AWB) ::Oh, and another quick question. Are AWB and the one you use the only thingies that work on Wikia? Newsletter Dear QCG Member * This is an annoying message asking you to please check BP:QCG and help close Past FA reviews and articles with contested status. Some of these have been open for over eight months- isn't it about time we cleared up the status of at least a couple of these articles? Thanks, 05:03, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ** Yeah, I would, but if someone's given it a c2 rating, it means they believe that it's c2 standard, so to me it's sort of tied at 1 vs 1 :S But if we have a contested logo going, things might hopefully go a bit better 03:47, May 18, 2012 (UTC) City Any chance you could fix the City page? The ThemeTable appears to be attempting to list every set ever made. :S * ^ Had a look there, the themeTable code looks faultless to me, and is still working for the other themes. Did a check at to see if there's any recent changes which made alterations to an infobox that may be messing with the ask function, didn't find anything... 03:59, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ** It was only pulling all it should. Cat:Town was in the city cat, and so, believe it or not, they were all catted under City. I've removed Town from City, and that should've fixed it. (Am I confusing you?) Thanks! Master coder For wikianswers. I have an idea, not sure if it would work. But when you create a question, there a drop down box at the bottom where you choose a category its about so everything is neat and categorised. E.g, like how on the image uploading there is the license selection option. Is it possibles?? ~ CJC 17:49, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Turns out it entering questions works slightly differently to how it works anyway. Question 2: Could it be made so questions have to be approved by someone?? ~ CJC 18:17, May 18, 2012 (UTC) * Don't worry too much about it, if you have time I wouldn't mind you looking into it, but if you have other stuff to do, don't worry. ~ CJC 08:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Question Hey, NXT. Can you read this please? Thanks! 13:44, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 19:11, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I changed everything up to my wiki's URL and stuff, but, for some reason it's not working, even when I cleared my cache...do you know what could be wrong? Links are here and here. Thanks, 19:33, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Parser Functions Is the function exclusive to this wiki or something? I can't get it to work on any other wikis... Maybe I just don't understand it at all :S Try and Except I'm not sure how familiar you are with Python, but is there an equivalent for wiki that does a "try and except" sort of thing. Actually, as I type this, another way my thought could work is using a few ifs actually. Is there a way you can see if a page exists? (i.e. If 1023 True, cake=True, else etc..) ~ CJC 15:41, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Cool. So is it possible for, if } is entered, you can get it to check if }+1 exists? (I keep thinking of code in Python atm and so keep doing stuff that doesn't exist in Wikicode :P) ~ CJC 15:57, May 30, 2012 (UTC) #ask You're totally right about it being part of Semantic MediaWiki, but I was told on CC that the Staff need to enable it on each individual wiki that wants it. Thanks for the help, though! :D Another annoying Q Is there an equivalent to a while loop? ~ CJC 15:30, June 1, 2012 (UTC) User:CJC95/Help - a thing that automatically links to find the next number. ~ CJC 17:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) So, every silly little thing has some silly long numbers (bag for one set has 4343253.) So, these numbers would only ever exist as redirects. So you have all these numbers refering to the the one page. So it would be like: --------------------------------- << 30020 >> set number << 432432947 >> item number << 54029783 >> instructions <<454365654 >> polybag -------------------------------------- where >> and << are the next numbers. To save you trying to work such a thing out and to save time, I was trying to use if exist to see if the current number +1 exists, if not add 1 again and so on (or, minus one for the other side). ~ CJC 20:11, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter So I finally stopped being lazy I've posted CPanel user/pass on my admin wiki talk page. Sorry for the wait, I've been really lazy/busy :s 17:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter * Thanks, that'd be great if it isn't too much trouble- I'm happy to do it manually as there aren't many QCG members, but being automated would probably make things a bit easier so if you can easily set this up it would be much apprecitated :) What do you need me to do for the automation (when would the bot need the newsletter by/where did you want me to make the pages)? Thanks, 08:39, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ** Well the second one would probably be better, because if all the forums get cleared up there wouldn't be any need to send a newsletter out. But I'm happy to go along with whatever's easiest/best for you 14:05, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Guess who User:CJC95/7 Template:Suc-s Template:Suc-c # - Suc-s (the start) won't work on the test page. It works if I replace with the code on the template page though. # - Suc-c - the height of each box is really large for some reason. ~ CJC 22:40, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :I always miss the simplest things. I like how DUPLO seems to be the only theme that works at the moment though :P ~ CJC 10:26, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Thought - (I still don't get how semantic fully works, so this may not be an actual option), but: Could you just make it grab the pages theme property? ~ CJC 10:27, June 17, 2012 (UTC) It has decided to stay black permeantly. I've changed it to a theme that says "darkred", and it is still black even after any mention of colour is removed :S ~ CJC 17:21, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :When I was doing it everything came out as black S: ~ CJC 17:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I've worked out one problem. Mine won't update properly. That is why dark red wasn't working for me and why I've now just got colspan="3" style="border-top: 5px solid DEDDE2;" coming up all and others still see black, despite the fact it clearly says dark red. :S ~ CJC 20:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Police_II - Minifigure gallery is showing a classic spaceman and I'm not sure why. ~ CJC 18:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Stupid JS on here * Hey, apparently the clock in the top bar area has recently disappeared, which usually implies that the entire JS is broken, and the only recent JS changes I can see are here, but the function doesn't seem to have any problems with open brackets or anything basic like that. Do you have any idea what might be causing it? Thanks... 00:16, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ** Weird, I counted those brackets three times, can't believe I still missed it :) Thanks for fixing it 09:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter H2s Okay, sure. [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 08:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Year Templates Hello, I was just wondering why you changed the normal templates from years 2007-2011 to a new system. It just seems like this causes some problems like them still having highlighting over release dates and release dates being the exact date they were release instead of the general month and year. Just wondering. Thank you for your time. 01:02 12 August, 2012 Special:Ask still broken * Hey, I was wondering what you thought about , and if maybe pressing one or both of the first two buttons might help to get Special:Ask and a couple of other SMW special pages working again. I'm not really sure what they do though, and I don't want to go and press a big threatening button for SMW without you taking a look at it too first :) 07:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ** I've got no idea where Ajr's disappeared to, hopefully he'll be back soon :S Sad to hear the ARE didn't go through, but at least they're sounding like they will accept it if some things are changed and aren't just flatly refusing it, let me know if I can do anything to help (although that's probably doubtful I'd be of any use :D). So what do you think we should do about SMW? Submit a ? :S 23:22, August 19, 2012 (UTC) *** Edit: Ajr's wiki's back 23:26, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ****Ajr has been busy with his job D: 23:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) *****Look who it is... :D ****** Well if you're emailconfirmed, would you be able to do it? Because I think you have to be emailconfirmed. If not, I'm happy to get emailconfirmed and do it though 12:26, August 20, 2012 (UTC) * Thanks for contacting them, and it looks like it's just as well you did, otherwise we'd be stuck without Ask forever. Thanks again :) 23:41, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Ad$ You wouldn't happen to know how to report an inappropriate ad, would you? Merry Christmas! Re:Monobook * Yeah, it's been there for about a week I think :/ I was going to write some js to hide the tab when I was bothered enough 09:57, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ** Nothing, there wasn't anything after refresh until that popped up. It's the same code as what was on the RC before it got fixed, I don't know if that means anything. 10:01, August 22, 2012 (UTC) *** Ok, I'll keep that in mind :) I just copied it from the nav template because I thought that was the current code 12:57, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Semantic stuff You're the person we need! See my talk page, NBS's, and our contributions... Basically, we're trying to get set lists working, based on semantic data on a user's userpage... it's currently on my userpage. I'm going inactive now though, so I won't be able to answer questions, sorry :P 09:19, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Deleted Super Heroes Pages I agree about the rest, but TDKR has vaild proof http://www.multivu.com/mnr/50253-warner-bros-licensing-the-dark-knight-rises Re: super Heroes it does say: "The much-anticipated film is also being supported by the official partner in the construction category, LEGO, with a construction set inspired by The Dark Knight Rises;" Re: Minifigures (theme) template Hi NXT, I'm not sure if you make the Templates of the YearThemes, but I noticed the Collectable Minifigures one on the 2010 article had some mistakes. I tried finding and fixing the template, however, I don't have very good template skills so I thought you could maybe fix it. (I'd like to give you a link to the template, but I don't know its specific name). Thank you! :) - 12:05, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it is the Collectable Minfigures showing up in the wrong years. - 07:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: At last... * Yeah, Jag left me a link a few days ago :) Can't wait for it to finally get implemented :D 00:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ratings stuff NXT I want ratings extension. Why there no ratings extension??? Sincerely, pie 12:22, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Bot NXT, a while back you ran your bot to add in links for my site brickpicker.com. I was wondering if that is something that is supposed to add links as new sets appear or if it can be run again to add links to new sets that were added. I was looking at the LOTR sets, and the link to view the Brickpicker price guide does not appear on them, no some of the new Star Wars sets. Let me know if you can help with that again. Thanks Brickpicker (talk) 17:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC) : Fantastic, it's much appreciated!! Is there anyway that the template can be made to automatically be entered when new sets are added, or is it always a script? How do the Brickset and other links always get added? : NXT, did the bot ever crawl the pages to look for the new sets? I still notice that many of the new sets do not have the links back to the brickpicker.com site. I looked at themes like Monster Fighters and the new Dino ones don't have any links on any of the sets. Let me know if you had success with the last run. Thank you again for your time!!Brickpicker (talk) 17:04, October 16, 2012 (UTC)